


Blankey.

by tanyatarma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, blanket time, kenji is so underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyatarma/pseuds/tanyatarma
Summary: You loved your blanket, after all it was yours.But sometimes you had to fight your boyfriend who also happened to love your blanket.Times were tough.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Blankey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Please keep requesting!! <3

You loved your life. You truly did. 

You were doing as well as a premed student could be doing all while running college track and to top it off you were doing well in all your classes and having a lot of free time to spend with your boyfriend. 

But there were times where you questioned why you agreed to your brown-haired boyfriend Futakuchi’s pleas in living together. 

Sure it had its ups like he would make amazing breakfasts each morning and was the best snugglers but right now he was being a dummy. 

“Kenji,” you drawled out glaring at your boyfriend, “Give me my blanket.” 

“No, I had it first (y/n) chan,” he said haughtily, “Go find your own.” 

You rolled your eyes, “Kenji, you have five seconds before I-”

You didn’t get to finish when you found your boyfriend inches away from your lips grinning lazily at you as he wrapped the blanket closer around him, “You what (y/n)?”

You short-circuited and then shoved him aside in an attempt to grab the blanket but all he did was swiftly scoop you up in his arms, whispering a soft, “Shut up and sleep, babe,”

Even though half of your left leg was left for the cold the rest of your body was being warmed up, not only by your favorite blanket but your favorite person.


End file.
